Pokemon and trees
by yankeegal13
Summary: Composition of my favorite pokemon and tree stories, may add a mod character later but for the most part i own nothing at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what would happen if your favorite pokemon had tree stories, either falling out of trees or getting stuck in trees, well i decided to do a bunch of one shots combined together where i put my favorite tree and pokemon stories together. Just a reminder i do not own any of the original chapters, however i may add a mod character later. The first chapter focuses on snivy.

It was a lovely day outside so snivy decided to go out in the nice weather to climb the tree in the front yard. So she put her glasses on and started climbing up the tree. Little did she know the tree was a little choppy and she decided to climb it anyway. So snivy decided to climb up her favorite tree but unknowing to herself she climbed a little too high and the branch right below her broke and she couldn't find another branch to climb down later.

Snivy decided; "Ok i'm gonna be up here a while so might as well pick some fruit from here to have later, so she picked some apples and berries and put them in her pockets." Later on the rest of the other pokemon as well as snivy's trainer all were worried where snivy was, they said snivy got stuck in a tree and had no way to get down.

A few hours later, snivy noticed it was getting dark out and so she decided to try to climb down the tree and when she tried to climb down, she stepped on an unsteady branch and she fell several feet to a loose branch and before she knew it she was unconscious on the ground.

The next morning, snivy woke up and noticed she was in a hospital room and she looked at her leg and she realized how hard she hit the ground. Snivy's trainer was on the other side of the room and was happy to see snivy awake. A few minutes later, the doctor came in and snivy's doctor mentioned she had broken her leg on the impact and to stay away from trees for at least a few weeks.

When snivy and her trainer got home from the hospital everyone greeted her at the door, snivy had to use crutches for at least a few weeks due to her leg being in a cast. When Snivy asked what was everyone talking about, her trainer said that when she fell out of the tree, she fell hard on her leg, and Oshawott found her unconscious and holding her right leg and we rushed you to the hospital and we told the doctor what happened and they diagnosed you with a mild concussion as well as a broken right leg. So snivy tried getting on the comfy armchair to take it easy for a while and she enjoyed some of the fruit she had picked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice day for climbing trees and Oshawott wanted to try climbing one.

The day after Snivy came back from the hospital with a leg injury, Oshawott decided to tackle the same tree. Snivy wanted to go outside to talk Oshawott out of climbing the tree. Oshawott got in a big argument with Snivy and Oshawott told Snivy if you are so worried why don't you climb up the tree instead. Snivy explained it was doctors orders to not climb trees and i don't want you getting hurt like i did. Eventually snivy got fed up and went back inside and Oshawott climbed the tree anyway.

A few hours later, Oshawott was up in the tree and he regretted climbing up the tree, he realized Snivy was right to be concerned, especially after she broke her leg a couple days before. So he decided to try to climb back down but he realized he was afraid of heights but by the time he realized he was getting hungry he forgot how high up he was, suddenly it started getting dark and he saw something down below, he realized it was Snivy. Snivy thought using attract would help Oshawott get down faster so she used attract to get Oshawott's attention. Suddenly Oshawott started climbing down the tree and saw Snivy using her crutches to walk up to the tree to catch Oshawott in case he fell, luckily Oshawott did not fall down at all. Snivy asked, "Why did you climb up the tree, I told you earlier, if you had gotten stuck up you would have been in trouble". Oshawott said he wasn't thinking when he decided to go up in the tree and he just wanted some fresh air. Snivy quickly forgave Oshawott and she told him she made dinner for everyone and she was asking if he was hungry. Oshawott said yes and what did you make, Snivy explained she made vegetable pie earlier and put some berries in it so she could recover faster. Oshawott and Snivy went inside to eat with the rest of the crew.


	3. Chapter 3

A lovely sunny day was outside so Tepig decided to go up in the trees in the yard to pick some fruit.

It had been about a week after snivy's accident, and tepig decided he wanted to try to pick some fruit out of the tree but unknowing to him, he had been a little congested the day before and he thought the fresh air on top of the trees was gonna help him clear his nose out. So tepig decided to use his hooves to climb up the trees.

A few minutes later, he got to a high branch in the tree but he felt a small tickle in his nose, and he said; "No, it's probably just allergies, i'm pretty sure of it, i'll just keep gathering fruit." Later that day when tepig had finished gathering fruit in the trees, he felt another tickle in his nose, he thought to himself; "Uh oh, i don't think it's allergies anymore, i'm getting a little thirsty, i should go down the tree real quick to get something to drink, but when he tried to climb down it started to rain, so he tried climbing down quickly and then suddenly he started getting tired and so he fell asleep in the tree because he was too tired to climb down.

A few hours later, tepig woke up and he realized he was no longer in sight of the tree. Suddenly oshawott and snivy walked into the room and they said; "Tepig, we are so glad you're awake, are you feeling okay." Tepig said to them, "I've felt better, what are you guys doing here." Snivy explained to Tepig that Oshawott found you asleep in the tree, he noticed you were cold and that it was raining out, so he decided to bring you inside. When he brought you inside, he noticed you were feverish, so we put you down on the couch and took your temperature. Tepig asked, "How bad was it". Snivy explained that he had a fever of 102.4 degrees. Tepig thought to himself; "Who is gonna take care of me until i'm feeling better." Snivy said, " I invited my friend minccino to come over to watch you for a few days so that we can get some work done." Tepig said; "That's nice, and he went back to sleep".


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least two weeks after tepig got over his cold and so vapereon decided to go up in the tree, he wanted to go up to see if he could find anything there, snivy was at her three week appointment and was unable to notice anything, however it didn't stop vapereon from wanting to go climb up the tree. However he didn't realize that there was an impending storm and vapereon wanted to lookout for anything there but little did he know he climbed too high in the tree and forgot he was not supposed to be in the tree during the storm. Vapereon thought, ok i can just check real quick as long as i climb down if it gets bad.

Vapereon decided to pick some berries from the tree while looking out for the gang but then when he finished picking the berries, he noticed something unusual, it was thunder, so vapereon decided to climb down immediately but on the way down, he fell down on an unsteady branch that came loose suddenly. An hour later, vapereon woke up and tried to take in the surroundings, and there he saw snivy. Vapereon asked snivy, what happened. Snivy mentioned you fell pretty hard on your head and me and oshawott carried you inside and laid you on the couch to wait for you to wake up, you had a pretty bad fall there but it wasn't anything we couldn't take care of. Snivy instructed vapereon to take it easy the rest of the day. Vapereon wondered why snivy was outside in her condition. Snivy said it was okay for her to be outside for short periods and it was enough to find him and take him inside. Vapereon decided to go back to sleep after that.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since vapereon got rescued from the tree, snivy was at the doctors getting her cast off and starting physical therapy so oshawott was left in charge. Anyway, luxray decided to go climb up the tree and pick fruit while trying to think of something to pass the time and she forgot to remind the others of something important beforehand, anyway luxray was picking berries and hopped from branch to branch to pick berries when suddenly some heavy wind caused by a pidgey caused him to lose balance so luxray used thunder volt to knock the pidgey out of the tree. Anyway, shortly after that it started to rain but luxray forgot something else before climbing the tree she forgot to turn her alarm clock off so he climbed the tree but suddenly the wind got heavy again and luxray fell unconscious.

A few hours later, luxray awoke and noticed snivy was home, luxray asked snivy when did she get home. Snivy explained she just got home a few minutes ago. Luxray asked what happened, snivy explained oshawott noticed you fell from the tree and that you were bleeding a little bit so he wrapped the leg up to let it heal, but thankfully it was only a mild wound and will heal tomorrow. Luxray went back to sleep for the rest of the night on the coach.


End file.
